


She's a Maneater

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Sci-Fi, Sci-Fi Horror - Freeform, Sex, dream girl - Freeform, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: "Maneater" by Hall and Oates gets Danny thinking, prompting some smut and horrible thoughts.  Followed by more smut.





	She's a Maneater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellieD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MellieD).



> This is a HUGE departure for me so any feedback is appreciated.   
> "Maneater" by Hall and Oates  
> Based on an idea from MellieD

Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
(Oh here she comes)  
She's a maneater

“She’s a maneater!” Josh sang along with the local classic rock station.

Danny knocked on Josh’s door, after listening to Josh complete the first chorus of the Hall and Oates classic. “Oh really? Anyone in particular?” He asked, smirking, before entering Josh’s office.

He sat at the desk opposite the Deputy Chief of Staff’s desk, folding his fingers across his stomach and propping his feet in front of him on the cluttered desk.

Josh looked up in surprise. “Oh, hey Danny.”

“Hi Josh. So. Singing about anyone in particular?” Danny asked with a smug smile on his face.

“Your girlfriend, as a matter of fact,” Josh replied with the utmost seriousness.

“Considering I’m not actively seeing one person at this very moment in time I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to be a little more specific.”

Josh laughed. “Our great Nation’s Press Secretary.”

Danny snorted. “What did she do this time?”

Josh shook his head. “Nothing in particular.” He leaned forward conspiratorially, ‘but did you see the way she eviscerated Steve? He made the mistake of asking about the President’s MS when she specifically said not to, and she just cut him off mid-sentence.”

“Hot.”

“Yep.” Danny replied without thinking. He looked up at Josh. “Uhh…”

“Oh I know. I’m the same way. The way she can just…” He shook his head, imagining. “She’s definitely a man eater!”

Danny laughed in concurrence. “Yeah...” He sat for a second and considered the literal interpretation of that statement. 

“So, what can I do for ya, Dan?”

“Lunch?”

Josh smiled before rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. Poindexter’s, down the street? I could go for some of their onion rings. Does that work for ya?”

“Yeah. That’s good.” He rose, “be ready in ten. ‘Kay?”

“Sounds good,” Josh replied.

Danny walked back to his desk, singing the next few lines of the song to himself, 

I know what she can do  
She's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter  
Ooh, the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart

He laughed as he grabbed his keys and jacket and walked back to Josh’s office. “I’m good whenever you are.” Danny grabbed the Sports section of the Post and busied himself while Josh wrapped up whatever it was he was currently working on for Leo.  
Danny and Josh had a rule that when they went out, they’d do everything in their power to not talk work. It started out as a difficult task as they didn’t know much about each other, at first, but as time passed they realized they had other interests in common: books, beer, sports, women (White House staffers included, because that’s not technically work, as Josh pointed out.)

Lunch, however brief, was a welcome respite from their busy work lives.

~X~

Danny got home just after sunset that mid-October day and decided to order in Indian food and watch whatever cheesy horror flick was on the classic movie channel. Tonight, it was “The Creature from the Black Lagoon” and this appeared to be a decent enough distraction for the evening.

He sat on his couch with a bottle of beer and his dinner and watched, and laughed at, the flick.

Danny fell asleep on the couch as the creature was just beginning to wreak havoc which was just as well, this wasn’t one of his favorites anyway.

However, he awoke with a start when he heard a knocking at the door. He rose and shook the sleep out of his eyes. “Who is it?” He called as he walked towards the door.

“CJ.”

“CJ? What…?” Danny opened the door and was stunned by the vision in front of him.

CJ stood at his door, wearing an untied tan trench coat, open just enough in the front to show off the white silk teddy she was wearing. And other than her red patent leather heels, that’s all she was wearing.

“CJ? What are you…?”

“Are you going to invite me in, Mister Concannon? Or am I to tell you what I want you to do to me in the hallway, where all of your neighbors can hear?”

“No! Uh, I mean, come in.” Danny stepped aside and gawped as CJ walked past him. Her scent was intoxicating- a mix of jasmine, vanilla, and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Was it arousal? Did arousal even have a scent? 

Danny turned around in just enough time to see that CJ had dropped the trench coat and pulled up her hair, leaving a single tendril to caress her cheek.

CJ stood and beckoned Danny with a single finger to join her next to his couch.

He did without thinking and stood in front of her, breathing heavily. What is happening?

CJ took his hand and brought it to her hip. “I've been the only person to give myself an orgasm for the past year, Mr. Concannon.” She moved his fingers to the bottom of her teddy, tracing them along the silk edge, and leaned forward, whispering, “can you change that?”

Danny swallowed hard and reminded himself to respond. He nodded his head and barely eked out a “yeah,” before her lips were on his. CJ’s hand left his and moved straight to his growing erection. She squeezed once as she pulled back, “good. Take me to your bedroom.”

He only reacted when her touch had completely left him. Danny sobered just enough to see CJ standing in front of him with a curious expression on her face.

“Oh, uh. This way?” He gestured towards his bedroom and followed as she walked in, watching her perfect legs and ass as she did.

“So, what prompted this? Don’t get me wrong CJ, I love the fact that you’re here, looking unbelievably sexy but we haven’t really even had an actual date yet.”

“We did, once.”

“I thought that was a business dinner…?”

She shook her head as she approached him. “Don’t you want me, Mister Concannon?”

CJ threaded her fingers through his hair as she began kissing his jawline, making her way to his earlobes and down his neck, all the while gently biting and mumbling against his flesh, “I thought you wanted me. I want you. I need you. It’s been so long since I’ve had a man, I can’t remember what it feels like. To have one inside me. To give me that incredible release. Can’t you do that for me? Please?”

Danny’s knees all but buckled. CJ placed a kiss on his Adam’s Apple as he swallowed hard once more. “Bed,” he croaked.

She let out a deep throaty laugh. “Good.” CJ reached forward and tugged on his shirt, dragging him down on top of her, “give me an orgasm, Mister Concannon.”

CJ wrapped her hips around his and pulled him into her, making a meal of his mouth.

Danny could hardly believe his luck. The woman of his dreams showed up at his place, out of nowhere, wanting to fuck his brains out.

He pulled back, “we should slow down, though.” He kissed her again, “I wanna make love to you. I wanna make the most of this.”

“Later,” she commanded. “Right now, I need you to get me off.”

Danny smiled, “yes ma’am.” He ran his hand over the buttoned teddy up to her breast, running his thumb just over the cup of the bodice.

CJ rocked her hips and rolled the two of them over. “Now,” she growled. 

He reached up to begin unbuttoning the teddy only to see her grin as she pushed his hands back. “They’re hooks, Mr. Concannon,” she stated plainly before sitting up and pushing the front together, freeing herself from the bodice.

Danny grinned and pushed himself up into her white silk panties. “God this feels incredible. You feel incredible.”

CJ stood and slid her hands down her hips, taking her last article of clothing down to her ankles. “Your turn.”

He scrambled to his feet as they traded places, CJ propped herself up with pillows on his bed while watching him disrobe. He worked as quickly as he could before rejoining her on the bed, his nude body sidling up next to hers.

Danny began kissing her neck and slowly began making his way down to her chest, paying special attention to her nipples. 

CJ sighed and arched her chest up into his mouth. “More.”

He grinned and bit down on one, watching her face.

“I’m so ready. More, please?”

Danny licked between her breasts and moved to the other nipple, moving his hand to replace his mouth.

“More, Mister Concannon.”

He laughed into her, “what’s with the formality, CJ?” Danny looked up at her and saw that she wasn’t laughing.

CJ placed both hands on his head and pushed him down, arcing her hips up towards his face. 

“Oh,” Danny replied before beginning his descent down her body, smiling as he did.

She let out a soft, “mmm” as he continued his way down.

His fingers reached her slit before his mouth did; his thumb sliding around her opening, desperately searching for her clit. For some strange reason, though, he couldn’t seem to find it. But he didn’t let that stop him. He moved his mouth closer and pulled back to look at her.

CJ raised an eyebrow and commanded, “now Mister Concannon.”

Danny grinned and went to move his mouth on to her.

But instead of the soft, velvety warmth he was yearning for, he saw something that terrified him- it was a green, scaly monster with rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

He pulled back in horror as the thing between her legs grabbed ahold of his hand and began digesting him. 

The pain was immeasurable, like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

Danny screamed and lunged backwards, which only seemed to make its host writhe deeper with pleasure.

CJ panted. “Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop!” Giving her all of the pleasures he had anticipated giving her, otherwise, at least twice this evening. She fisted his sheets and her toes curled. “Oh god!”

The thing from within her tugged harder, pulling him in deeper into her, now up to his elbow. Danny thrashed and screamed as he watched his sheets soak with his crimson life source; sweat poured off his body as he continued to struggle against her.

“CJ!” He screamed. “What the…? Make it stop!”

Her chest thrust upward even harder as she continued to pull him into her, “oh god, Mister Concannon! Almost there!” Her hips rocked against him, faster. “Don’t stop!”

His legs kicked, pulling backwards, as his body writhed against the bed. He was shoulder deep by now, feeling every sharp point of each fang tearing at his flesh, feeling the heat radiating from between her thighs. “NO!”

“Oh my god!” CJ groaned, gripping his comforter even harder.

“OH GOD! NO!” Danny screamed, so hard his throat hurt. “NO!”

And all at once, the room was silent.

Danny awoke in a cold sweat, looking around his living room, only to see his Tandoori Chicken knocked over on the floor, and “Frankenstein’s Bride” now playing on TV.

His heart was racing. He looked down and saw that all of his appendages appeared to be in just the right place and, except for the leftovers on the floor and his sweat-soaked shirt, everything seemed to be in order. And he was completely alone.

He stood and looked around, it was just a dream. Oh god. He shook his head as he walked to the kitchen to grab a towel, and noticed he was still semi-hard. You’ve gotta be kidding me.

Danny cleaned up the small mess and crawled into bed, rethinking the dream he’d just had. Where the hell did that come from…?” He drifted off to sleep before he could begin to figure it out.

~X~

The next morning, he got up and dressed for work, feeling more like his normal self. 

He turned on the radio when he got in, something he didn’t normally do but since the office appeared to be quieter than usual, he figured a little background noise would be a good thing.

“…and that was 1973’s Dream On, by Aerosmith. Next up, we’ve got some Gerry Rafferty and Hall and Oates. We’ll be right back after these messages.”

Danny’s face fell, the previous night’s dream coming to him. That’s where that came from. “She’s a maneater.” He sang to himself. That’s too funny.

He went back to work and before he knew it, Katie was knocking on the divider between their PC’s. “Hey. Ready to go to the briefing?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, right behind you.”

Danny grabbed his notepad and walked into the Press Room, taking his seat along with all of the other reporters.

The talk quieted down as CJ walked to the front of the room, taking the podium. “Good morning, everyone...”

Danny’s face drained of color. He broke out in a cold sweat as the room went silent. All he could see was the woman of his dreams standing up in front of the room, commanding presence and all, mouth moving but no sound coming from it. She acted like nothing was wrong but Danny couldn’t stop it; all he could do was look on in horror, reliving the pain and torture of last night, frozen still as the scaly thing shot out from between her thighs. It scared the hell outta him all over again.

Not even when hands shot up around him and questions were being shouted could he snap out of it. He just kept reliving the terror coming from what was supposed to be a beautiful and oft dreamed of part of her body.

Danny’s breathing came faster and faster and his stomach twisted. “Oh god,” he mumbled to himself.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, “Danny? Can I talk to you in my office?”

He looked up and there stood CJ, alone in the briefing room. “Danny?”

“Huh? Oh! God. Uh, CJ?”

She smiled, “did you hear me? Can you come to my office?” She blinked a few times then asked, “are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” he said, blinking deliberately. “After you,” he stated deliberately.

“Okay,” she replied, brow furrowed in concern.

He followed her into her office and CJ shut the door behind him. “Have a seat.”

Danny’s heart was racing but he did his damnedest not to show it.

CJ sat in her seat, and looked at him. “Seriously Daniel, what is going on?”

He sat and stared at his feet, trying to push down the intense fear he’d felt last night. “Uh, yeah.”

She smiled although somewhat concerned. “Danny?” She slammed her fist on to the desk in front of her. “Mister Concannon!”

Danny sat up with a jolt, his eyes as wide as they could possibly be.

“Danny! What the hell is going on with you? Do I need to call a doctor?” CJ asked as she reached for the phone.

“No. I, uh. No. I’m fine. Don’t call anyone.”

“Look,” he started, not quite able to make eye contact with her. “I sort of had a nightmare last night.”

CJ smiled at him, in relief. “Oh thank god.”

Danny scoffed. “Yeah, but you didn’t live it.”

“It was just a dream, Danny. Sometimes our subconscious plays dirty tricks on us.”

He shook his head. “You have no idea…”

CJ looked at him for a few minutes, then, quietly, asked, “wanna talk about it?”

“It was just a dream,” he replied.

She looked at him for another few seconds, “so? Was I in it?”

Danny didn’t reply.

“Oh. What happened?” She asked, quietly.

CJ rose and walked to the couch in her office and patted the cushion next to her. “Come sit.”

He rose without thinking and saw her sitting on the couch, looking innocent, not understanding what she did to him last night.

Danny steeled himself and thought it was just a dream. None of that was real. He walked to the couch and sat on the other side, as far from her as possible.

CJ chuckled and looked at him. “Okay, you know nothing actually happened right. I’m still me. And you’re still you.”

He sighed. “I know. But…”

“Talk to me,” she said, reaching forward and placing her hand on his in an attempt to be as reassuring as possible.

Danny looked at his hands. “Don’t laugh?”

CJ put her other hand on her chest, “of course not. What happened?”

He sighed. “So, last night…” he began, recounting his evening leading up to his dream.

She hung on his every word, remaining concerned, hoping that her friend was really okay.

“And then I woke up screaming in a cold sweat.”

CJ bit the inside of her cheek, doing her best not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Danny looked up at her, his stomach in his chest, “so…?”

“Danny…” CJ started, looking down at her hands intertwined with his. “I…”

She looked up at him and saw the genuine fear in his eyes. 

CJ sighed. “Danny.”

He looked her in the eyes.

“It was just a dream. A nasty, horrible, albeit hilarious, dream.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Danny started, letting his fingers untwine from hers, “I hafta go.”

“No. Wait.” CJ said, stopping him in the middle of standing, pulling him back down to her.

“It’s okay.” She sidled up closer into him. “Come here.”

Danny looked up. “Look, I know it’s ridiculous but it was all just so… real.”

“I know.” CJ bit the inside of her cheek again before taking ahold of his face in her hands. “Look at me.”

He did.

“It was just a dream. And I can tell you, from personal experience, I’ve nothing but amazingness between my thighs.”

Danny smiled. “Proof or it never happened,” he joked back, looking at her lips, trying to jest his way out of all of this.

CJ grinned before dropping his face from her hands and walking towards the door.

He sighed and watched as she locked the door.

“What…?”

She grinned and bit her lower lip, reaching behind her as she unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, “why don’t you come see for yourself…?”

Danny looked up and gulped.

CJ approached him and watched his face as she pulled down her pantyhose and panties and slid her hand down her torso, letting her fingers circle her clit, tilting her head to the side as her eyes rolled back in her head.

She groaned, smiling before moaning once more and letting her fingers slide into her slit. “See?” 

She licked a finger and offered the other to him. “Completely safe.”

CJ walked towards him and propped her leg up next to his face, on the couch, close enough for him to smell her. With her free hand, she parted her lips, “see?”


End file.
